The present invention relates to a catalytic device for treating exhaust gases of internal combustion engines.
Diesel engines are sometimes employed in an underground mine working such as for driving locomotives. It is necessary to ensure that the exhaust gases from these engines are treated to remove harmful gases particularly carbon monoxide before being discharged into the ambient mine atmosphere. It is well known to use a suitable catalyst which when contacted by the hot exhaust gases will convert the carbon monoxide into carbon dioxide. Such a catalyst is arranged in a chamber through which exhaust gases are passed and in a known device the gases are first passed through a water-cooled manifold before entering the catalyst chamber. This produces a long bulky construction and moreover since the exhaust gases are cooled prior to entering the catalyst chamber the conversion is inefficient. Generally the known catalysts require working temperatures in excess of about 200.degree. C and are more effective the higher the temperature of the gases in contact therewith.
A general object of the invention is to provide an improved form of catalytic device.